Head Over Heels in Love With You
by Nicki-k-Clark
Summary: I wasn't exactly sure why I was here. He asked me to come, but I wasn't sure. It's been six months since the last time we talked and a year since we last saw each other. Oneshot Not a very Good Summary.


I wasn't exactly sure why I was here. He asked me to come, but I wasn't sure. It's been six months since the last time we talked and a year since we last saw each other. I missed him so much. However after going so long with him not returning my calls or emails. I was angry.

_"Casey! Please come. A promise is a promise! I promised you I would fly you to my first concert, and you promised me you would come."_

_"Yeah well, that was before you ignored me for six months. It made me feel like you didn't care about me anymore! You didn't even come home for holidays!"_

_"I'll explain everything when you get here I promise!"_

Maybe I should start with the beginning. It all started back when out parents got married. We never got along very well at first. I was the girl who always did what was right, and he was the one who always looked for an easy way out. I was very stubborn in my beliefs and well, he always loved to play pranks and have fun. After living under the same roof for two years we learned to reconcile our differences and become friends.

_"Derek?"_

_"Yeah?" He asked looking away from the TV._

_"Two years ago, would you ever believe we would be friends?"_

_"I don't know, I never really thought about that then. Probably not, but we both changed so I guess that was how we started to get along so well." He said turning back to the television._

_"Derek?"_

_"Yeah?" he asked watching a hockey game._

_"I don't regret it, I'm glad we get along now!" I said getting up as he watched me leave the room._

I didn't realize why at first, that when he came into the room I always found myself smiling. Or laughing at everything he said even when it wasn't funny. Yet feeling a pang of jealousy every time he'd go on a date with a girl. Looking for something wrong with her hair, or her face, or the way she talked. At times he would get mad at me for doing it, but I couldn't help it. I found comfort in saying something bad about whoever he was going on a date with.

_"What are you doing?" He asked walking into the kitchen._

_"George and Nora are going to be late tonight so they asked me to cook dinner. Almost done! Hungry?"_

_"Not for your food! I do want to live to see tomorrow!"_

_"Shut up," I said laughing. "That's not funny!" _

_"And yet you're laughing!" He said looking at me with raised eyebrows. I reached over and smacked him. Only for him to start laughing in return._

_"Anyways." he said sobering up. "I can't stay for dinner. I'm taking Lily to a concert and then out to eat."_

_"The cheerleader who picks her nose when she thinks no one is looking, and sings like a banshee."_

_"CASE! She does not pick her nose! and just because she can't sing doesn't mean she isn't nice!"_

_"Emily and I totally caught her picking her nose! and It's not that she can't sing! It's the fact that she thinks she's the best singer in the world! She's conceited Derek!"_

_"Whatever," he said angry. "No one is perfect, so just stop being so jealous!" After that he walked out of the kitchen to the front door. After putting on his jacket, he slams the front door on his way out. The slam of the door sends a echo through the house, and I instantly regret saying what I had said._

_Hours later I was watching Instant Star in the living room when he walks through the front door shaking the snow out of his shaggy brown hair._

_"Derek I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to sound jealous."_

_"It's Ok, I knew you didn't mean it," He said hanging his coat up. "You always get jealous right before I go on a date. Though I don't blame you I am irresistible!"_

_"Did you have fun?" I said ignoring his comment._

_"No," he said smiling. "Every time she kept trying to grab my hand. I thought about what you said about her picking her nose and it grossed me out."_

_"I'm sooooo sorry!"_

_"Relax," Derek said placing his hands on my shoulder, laughing. "It's not like she was the one! And you were right she does sing like a freaking banshee!"_

Then when graduation came and we were getting ready for college and go our separate ways. Derek was going to go to a local college and I was going to University of Toronto on a full scholarship.

_"Casey! Derek! get together I want to get a picture of you two."_

_"Mom! We've already taken about a million pictures already. I'm starting to get a headache from all the flashes!"_

_"Yeah Nora! And with Casey going off to University of Toronto, we don't want her getting brain damage from too many pictures being taken! I can see the headlines now!" Derek said._

_"Shut up!" I said smacking him then shoving him backwards. _

_"I'm sorry!" he said laughing and hugging me. _

_"Hey!" Mom said. "Stay right there! SMILE!" The next thing I know I was blinded by the flash of the camera._

_"Hey!," Derek said. "Make sure I get a copy of that picture!"_

Looking at that picture, when Mom sent it to me 2 weeks later, I realized what happened. I had fallen for the one guy who I never stood a chance dating. He was my stepbrother and best friend, and I fell head over heels in love with him. I could never tell him however, because I knew he would never feel the same way. He was after all with Sally for six months and they were very happy.

After graduation I moved out of the house to a dorm at the University of Toronto. Derek however decided not to go to college and to pursue his dream of being a rock star.

_"I can't believe you're not going to College!"_

_"Hey, it's my choice! Ralph said this producer was going to our next gig. So if It all goes well I'll be famous in no time." Derek said smiling. "When I become famous, trust me I won't forget you!" _

_"Oh gee thanks!" I said sarcastically. "And what if it don't go well and you end up no where in the end?"_

_"I will be famous, don't you worry about that! I promise you my first major concert I will fly you first class, and put you in a four star hotel! Only the best for the best! But you have to promise me you will be there."_

_"I promise!" I said smiling. "But if it don't work out Derek you need to promise me you will go to college."_

_"I promise!"_

That was the last time I saw Derek, we talked a little bit on the phone. Sometimes he would even email me telling me about this producer guy, who thought D-Rock was going to be the next real deal. He has also broke up with Sally, because he felt she wanted to much in the relationship that he wasn't ready for. However he was happy, so of course I was. I told him that I was doing well in college. That Literature was my favroite class. And I told him about all the friends I made since I started there.

He stopped calling me all of a sudden. When I tried calling him, he would never answer. Same with emails. I know he read the emails, my computer said they were read. Finally I stopped messaging him. I gave up.

His song released on the radio about a month ago. It's been all over the radio and on the top charts ever since. He sent me a ticket a week ago to Seattle, Wa. to go to his concert at the Tacoma Dome. Finally he called me a couple days later to make sure I would come.

Here I was at the hotel in Seattle. The Edgewater Hotel was really beautiful. I had a room with a view of the bay. Not long after I arrived there was a knock on my door. I walked over to the door and answered it. It was him.

"Casey! Wow you look great!" he said trying to hug me. I pulled away.

"You have some explaining to do!"

"I know!," He said sadly.

"Why were you ignoring me?"

"To tell you the truth I was hiding." Derek said looking down at the carpet.

"From what?" I asked incredulously

"The way I feel."

"About what?" I asked confused. He walked into the room and sat down on the bed, and patted a spot next to him. I walked over and sat down beside him, with my hands on my lap.

"The way I feel about you." He said. When I didn't say anything he continued.

"Casey," He said standing up and started pacing. "After we went our separate ways, I realized I really missed you. I mean REALLY missed you. I'd see something in the store and think of you, or I would be talking to this girl and I would notice she wore the same perfume you wear. It confused me and I didn't know why I thought about you all the time."

"Derek, you're not making sense! If you missed me then why did you ignore me?"

"Cause! Don't you get why I missed you so much? I never realized before how much I relied on what you say, or how you feel about something. Once it was all gone the only thing I thought about what 'What would Casey think if I did this?' or "Would Casey get mad if I do that?' It confused me as to why it mattered, and then one day I figured it out. It all made sense."

Derek stopped pacing and sat back down on the bed beside me. He reached over and grabbed my left hand and placed it on his chest where his heart is. Right then my breathing stopped.

"Because I realized that I was in love with you. I was in love with you for a long time I just didn't realize it until then. And I was scared Casey. I never felt that way about any girl before. I figured you didn't feel the same way and you would hate me if I told you. So I did the one thing I was best at, I avoided you. Only problem was I hated every minute of it."

Looking at him I saw nothing, but truth.

"Say something please!' Derek begged. "I know I'm not good at saying things like this, but work with me here."

I reached my right hand up to the right side of his face and smiled.

"Believe me," I said. "You said it pretty well!" I leaned up and brushed my lips gently against his trying to pour all the love I was hiding from him into one kiss. Pulling away Derek smiled at me.

"Silly goose!" I said smiling at him. "Couldn't you see all along that I was in love with you?"

"I guess love blinds people," He said. And with that, I allowed him to pull me into another kiss, this one acknowledging our feelings for each other. I felt him smile against my lips as he tangled a hand through my hair.

"I love you Casey!"

"And I love you too!"

The End!

**(a/n) So this was a random story off the top of my head. They might be a little OOC but they will get older and change so who knows how they are like. Especially who will know how Derek will act when he finally falls in love. It started out as a songfic, but after I started it turned out not to go along with the song. So I guess I will have to write another one that will go with the song. Anyways Please read and review. Constructive Critisim is welcomed. I also hope to update "Players Don't Have Feelings! Do They?" soon and maybe even my other fictions that I have been ignoring for way too long!**


End file.
